


Your friend, Rich

by faraandmera



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Friendship, Gen, and also not canon, post canon but its About pre canon, teen bc of swearing but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: School is shit, but you’re not half bad. See you next year, dude.Signed by the one and only: Your friend, Rich.





	Your friend, Rich

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr version: http://faronisisioni.tumblr.com/post/161043424048/
> 
> written for a request! (if you have one send an ask to my tumblr)
> 
> that feel when 1/2 of a friendship forgets the other half and said other half becomes the first half's bully under a control of a super computer.

Admittedly Jeremy doesn’t have a ton of friends. Outside of Michael there weren’t a lot of people he hung out with regularly. So, logically, anyone he did, he would remember really well. Yet, for some reason, he couldn’t remember much about a friend he _knew_ he had freshmen year. Nobody else seemed to remember who he was talking about, either. He was almost convinced he imagined the whole thing.

Except, he knows he _didn’t_. Besides his memories- shared suffering over homework, lunch together, one specific movie trip in which he nearly died choking on popcorn- he finds he also has a notebook with more proof. Physical proof. He’d used the notebook like a yearbook- since he forgot to bring said yearbook to school on the last day- by having people sign it. Only a few people actually did. Some because they were just being nice, and a few because they actually cared for his presence.

It’s in this notebook he finds not only proof that they exist, but also a reminder of who they are.

_School is shit, but you’re not half bad. See you next year, dude._

Signed by the one and only: _Your friend, Rich._

Jeremy stares at the paper for a significant amount of time, realization setting in. 

_“Do you remember me freshmen year?”  
_

_“You didn’t go here freshmen year.”_

No wonder that comment had gotten to him so much. No wonder Rich expected him to remember. Jeremy feels sick to his stomach.

“Do you remember Rich freshmen year?”

“We knew him freshmen year?” Michael raises an eyebrow and Jeremy nods.

“Yeah.” Jeremy holds up the notebook, waving it in front of him. “He even signed this as ‘your friend, Rich’ at the end of the year.”

“Huh, I don’t remember him at all, let alone you two being friends.”

“Yeah…. neither did I.”

“Weird.”

“I feel bad.”

 

He feels _really_ bad. So bad he doesn’t know how to face Rich. Except, Rich doesn’t know that he only just found this information out, nor that Jeremy feels guilty for having forgotten it, so he just seems concerned when Jeremy keeps staring at him.

“Dude what’s up?”

“Huh?”

“Look, I know I’m hot, but you’re freaking me out.”

“That’s not it.”

“Harsh.”

“I don’t mean-” Jeremy stops when when he sees Rich laughing and shakes his head. “Do you remember freshmen year?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you remember _me_  freshmen year?”

“Yes?” Rich tilts his head, frowning. “If I remember correctly, you’re the one who doesn’t remember me freshmen year.”

“I… _didn’t_ remember.”

“Didn’t?”

“School is shit, but you’re not half bad. See you next year, dude. Signed, your friend, Rich.” Jeremy recites the words, sighing. “I completely forgot it was you, until I found my notebook from that year.”

“Oh.” Rich frowns, seeming uncomfortable. “Well, hey, now you do!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Dude, it’s not a big deal? I mean I treated you like shit the following year, so, were even?”

“Is that how it works?”

“It could be.” Rich shrugs, Jeremy laughs.

“Okay, sure. Hey, do you remember when I almost died?”

“When you tried to inhale an entire bag of popcorn?”

“Yeah!”

“That was horrifying.” RIch laughs. “Remember the… _stairs_ incident?”

“When you fell face first up the stairs and managed to knock me down them?”

“Yeah that!”

“That was terrible!” Jeremy huffs. “I had to go to the nurse you know.”

“So did i!”

“Why do all of our memories involve me being hurt?”

“Not all of them! Remember…”


End file.
